Sonambulismo
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT Un quelonio duerme y mientras... ¿Otros tres quelonios lo persiguen? ¡¿Y casi se mueren del susto!


**Sonambulismo**

_Yami Horus: ¡Aloha a todos! ¡Saludos a los que visitan mis fis por primera vez y un abrazo a quienes me visitan nuevamente! (nwn) Mis queridos lectores y lectoras este fic lo estoy escribiendo en una hora libre que tengo en la escuelita, así que perdónenme si arece escrito a las carreras.  
Donny: (con ojeras) ¿Y era necesario torturarme par poder escribir? (9~9)  
Yami Horus: ¿Qué?… ¿Yo cuando hice eso? (O.o)  
Rafa: Tu solo sigue con le fic… ¡Tú, genio, a la cama!  
Donny: ¡P-pero...!  
Mike: Corre fic!(X3)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni aunque fuera la princesa Caramela)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La paz en la guarida era total y plena, no había ruido de ningún tipo, ni el de las manecillas del reloj tan siquiera. Ciertos hermanos tortuga dormían plácidamente en sus camas (hamaca, en el caso de Rafa).El mayor dormía muy cómodo boca arriba en su lecho, con una mano cruzando por su pecho abrazando a su osito de peluche y soñando que estaba en el Japón feudal y llevaba una vida "normal" con sus hermanos (sentíase feliz y realizado). El rudo y cursi colgaba desordenadamente de su hamaca, por la cual siempre hacía rabieta, mientras roncaba como su propia motocicleta (y eso influía en sus sueños en los que se veía corriendo en una carretera sin rumbo fijo y con la música a todo volumen, hasta que chocaba con una montaña que resultó ser una enorme fresa endulzada y el suelo un postre entero). El más pequeño de los ninjas, el que era más ruidoso de los tres, un quelonio pequeño travieso y tierno a la vez con su gato en un lado soñaba que con sus hermanos la ronda hacía y él era el héroe del día _("Te queremos Tortuga Titán" _Le decían).

Aunque nos falta uno cambe mencionar, esta historia comienza con una intrusión en el lugar. El sistema de seguridad se activa y cada tortuga abre los ojos como si saliera la luz del día. Buscan al cerebro detrás del sistema, pero no le encuentran ni en el laboratorio ni en la bañera.

— ¡Oye narrador! ¡Ya párale con los malos intentos de rimas o te voy a…!

— ¡Rafael! — Regaña el mayor al impulsivo que había sacado sus sais maleducadamente. — Con amenazas no ganas nada. — Continúa el quelonio educado. Así que está bien, pararé de hablar como cuento infantil.

— ¡Ha! Gracias— Me dice molesto. Si les molestaban las rimas debieron pedirlo con educación, no con amenazas.

— Te lo dije— Señala el de banda azul a su colérico hermano, que solo hace puchero y guarda sus sais. — Ahora, ¿Alguien sabe donde está Donatello?

— Negativo, — responde el de banda anaranjada— pasé a su cuarto cuando bajé pero no lo vi, pensé que estaba en el laboratorio.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, —señaló el rudo—…ya saben que el cerebrito no se va dormir hasta que se cae de la silla del escritorio.

— ¡Esperen! Ya le encontré— dice Mike señalando a un monitor de computadora en el que apareía la susodicha tortuga— ¿Qué hace?

— No tengo idea pero… hay que ver…

En un dos por tres los quelonios alcanzan a una tortuga que camina rígida como zombi por el mundo subterráneo. Sin fijarse en quién viene detrás.

— ¡Donny! — Le llaman repetidas veces. — ¡Donny! ¡Donatello! ¡Donatello Hamato!

— ¡Donny! ¡Cerebrito! ¡Genio!

— ¡Don! ¡Tecno tortuga! ¡Donita Bimbo! —Se le quedan viendo los otros dos al pequeño.

— ¿Qué? Me da hambre al despertar. — Los dos niegan con la cabeza un par de veces. El espacio entre ellos y su hermano faltante aun era bastante considerable y antes de que lo alcanzaran desapareció de su vista.

— ¡¿Pero qué demo…?— Rafael no se podía creer que hayan perdido a su hermano genio conocido por ser el más lento. — ¿A dónde fue el tecno-loco?

— No lo sé, un momento ¿Crees que lleva consigo su celular? — Preguntó el líder.

— A lo mejor ¿verdad? — Y al instante los tres buscaron sus respectivos aparatos de comunicación para ver si detectaban a su hermano pedido. En efecto, había cuatro lucecitas en el la diminuta pantalla del aparato: una roja, una azul, una naranja y una morada, pero ¿Dónde estaba la tortuga morada?

— Ok, debe estar en la superficie— Apunta el quelonio malhumorado— Eso significa que debe haber una salida por aquí.

Los chicos salen de su mundo de sombras y se aventuran al exterior (fuera de la hora acostumbrada). Ven entonces que una lucecita morada se mueve con una gran agilidad, lo persiguen saltando pro las azoteas de los edificios, casi a media ciudad, cuando se detiene en un punto (cosa que aprovechan, pues se habían quedado muy atrás). Lo ven desaparecer de nuevo y bajan a un callejón a ver si entre toda esa obscuridad está.

— No lo veo— Dice Miguel— ¿Seguros que no se ha movido?

—Según este aparatejo, se supone que está justo frente a nosotros. — Dice el de en medio.

— ¡Ah! Ya lo ví— El tono de preocupación en la voz del mayor los alerta. El de band azul solo señala a la azotea de un edificio en cuyo perímetro se ve a una tortuga hacer de equilibrista.

— ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco? — Grita el de en medio.

— Pues no lo sé Rafa, tal vez se canso de que le andes molestando por no tener las mismas habilidades físicas que nosotros. — Le señala el mayor.

— Si es cierto, eres un abusivo, seguro que Donny se puso a entrenar para que ya no lo molestes— Señaló el pequeño. — ¡Eres mu malo!

— Mira Mike, nada más porque tenemos que ayudar a Donatello, pero si no… te juro que te…— El de poca paciencia es interrumpido. El quelonio que se hallaba arriba no camina muy equilibrado.

— ¡Después Rafa! — A grandes saltos los tres llegan a la azotea del edificio y ven al quelonio caminar con los ojos cerrados tambaleándose de un lado a otro por el borde de la estructura.

— Este se tomo unas copitas mientras no mirábamos, ¿Verdad? — Señaló el impulsivo.

—No, o sea, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es Donny. Si fuera _Rafa_, entonces ahí si te la creo— Le marca el hiperactivo.

— Hermanos… de hecho… creo que Donny es sonámbulo

— ¡Oh Genial! — Sarcasmo del quelonio de rojo— Justo lo que nos faltaba.

— ¿Qué es eso Leo? — Pregunta el tercero.

— Que Donatello camina dormido. — Le responde Leo.

— ¡Ah! Como en las caricaturas. Que los que caminan dormidos hacen cosas que no hacen cuando están despiertos y que se meten en problemas y eso ¿Verdad?

— Sí Mikey, pero esto no es una caricatura, hay que tener sumo…— Y la tortuga de morado da un paso fuera del borde—… ¡Cuidado!

Corren al borde para tomar un brazo o pierna del cerebro pero no lo alcanzan a tomar, miran hacia abajo y ven con sorpresa que el susodicho sonámbulo baja saltando por las escaleras de seguridad. Llega al suelo y salta a los postes del alumbrado y ahora su travesía continúa de lámpara en lámpara, sus hermanos los siguen de cerca en esas acrobacias tan riesgosas (incluso para ellos) y más para una tortuga que no ve lo que hace. Casi se mueren del susto cuando lo vieron resbalar en una de ellas, y luego suspiraron aliviados al verlo acarrarse con una mano.

— Dios, si sobrevivimos a estos sustos… recuérdenme ahorcarlo— Señala Rafael. Y observan que su hermano vuelve a subir a saltos al edificio siguiente, de ahí se tira de clavado en la entrad que dejaron abierta. Ellos lo siguen después, (A todo aprisa, claro está) y encuentran al quelonio arreglando una cámara que parece estar descompuesta (si, son los ojos cerrados).una vez arreglada, la tortuga bosteza y cae al suelo rendida, cosa que evitan sus hermanos al atraparlo en la caída.

De regreso a la guarida, un anciano roedor espera a sus hijos con una taza de té, (él también se despertó con las armas). Los ve entrar bostezando exageradamente, mientras el más fuerte carga al más listo.

— Veo que su hermano los ha hecho correr esta noche— Señala el maestro.

— ¿Usted sabía que era él el que activó la alarma? — Los tres miraron a su padre con unos lagrimones queriendo salir de sus ojos.

— No, pero ya sospechaba que su hermano caminaba dormido. —Señaló—Se la pasa tanto tiempo trabajando que su cuerpo debió buscar otra manera de mantenerse a sí mismo funcionando adecuadamente.

— No pues sí… ¿Y cómo le vamos a curar la sonambulosis? — Pregunta el más inocente.

— No es "sonambulosis" Mike, es "sonambulismo". — Le corrige el mayor.

— Bueno, eso, ¿Cómo le vamos a curar el sonambulosismo? — Vuelve a preguntar.

— Primero que nada… Con mucho descanso— Dice su padre— Mañana en la mañana le hablaremos a su hermano de su pequeño problema nocturno. Mientras tanto llévenlo a su habitación, todos debemos reponer el sueño perdido.

— ¡Si padre! — Contestan confiados en que el genio duerme como piedra.

— A propósito— les llama la atención— Sólo por precaución…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron despertados de súbito, no con alarmas si no con los fgritos de un genio que se despertó en un feo humor…

— ¿Qué significa esto? — En un par de minutos el genio vio llegar a todos tallándose los ojos, en compañía de gatos, cobijas y osos de peluche, éstos a su vez sonreían divertidos de ver al más listo pataleando y con el gesto de malhumor que traía, quizá habían apretado muy fuerte los nudos con los que lo amarraron a la cama.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yami Horus: Dudas,críticas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review._


End file.
